


You were red and you liked me 'cause I was blue

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, i just wanted to post something on here, i wrote this in a short story class, kinda sorta based on Liams "ziam kiss" story, not really - Freeform, so its really crappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way the light cast a shadow of his long, swooping eyelashes on his cheeks. Or the shadow of his perfect cheekbones. Or the way his eyes sparkled (Do eyes actually do this? I just know his eyes did) when he smiled, as if he was remembering a joke he heard earlier in the day. Or the scruff on face and neck looked like he hadn’t shaved in days, but yet it suited him. Or the way his hair was carelessly thrown to the side, so careless it was perfect. Oh don’t get me started on the way my fingers itched to run through it.</p><p>or,<br/>Liam's having a bad day and he maybe found cure to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You were red and you liked me 'cause I was blue

**Author's Note:**

> I never actually wrote their names in this because it was for a class so....

“My today is not my day.” I whisper to myself as I push the back door of the restaurant open. I had spilled three tables orders on myself and tripped breaking glasses. My shirt had gone in with the reds in the wash and is now pink. I look around seeing if anyone is about before I light up, a little stress reliever. I notice a slightly small figure standing against the building. The streetlight casting the perfect shadow. I wish I had a camera so I could capture this moment (I swear I’m not a complete creep, the guy looks like something you’d see in a magazine. Absolutely beautiful). The way the light cast a shadow of his long, swooping eyelashes on his cheeks. Or the shadow of his perfect cheekbones. Or the way his eyes sparkled (Do eyes actually do this? I just know his eyes) when he smiled, as if he was remembering a joke he heard earlier in the day. Or the scruff on face and neck looked like he hadn’t shaved in days, but yet it suited him. Or the way his hair was carelessly thrown to the side, so careless it was perfect. Oh don’t get me started on the way my fingers itched to run through it. All of this and not even a single word has been said between the two of us. I was mesmerized by his beauty that I didn’t realize how long I had been staring until I heard him awkwardly clear his throat. My face flushed, thanking the lord it was dark out so he couldn’t see.  
I made my way closer to him, I wish I hadn’t though. He was more beautiful up close than one could ever imagine. I pulled out a cigarette, last one in the carton (I should quit soon but that’s another story for another day). He leaned out, cupped his hands and lit it for me. Giving him a thankful look, I inhaled the smoke. We sat in silence for a long time, until I could feel the heat from the butt of the cigarette on my fingers. He had been chain smoking the whole time though. I had just barely made it through my first when he was already on his… I don’t know, fifth maybe. Who knows how long he was out here before I had come out. I drop the butt and put it out with the toe of my boot, looking over at him. He refuses to make eye contact with me. Probably embarrassed by the amount of smokes he’s had in the last 15 minutes.  
“Hey, mate, wanna… I don’t know, go to the bar down the street. Get a drink?” Why in the world did I say this? The first thing I say to this guy is if he wants to get a drink? Who am I? My cheeks turn that wonderful shade of pink, again I’m thanking the heavens above that it is dark out. He nods his head and pushes off the wall, looking over at me.  
“You buying?” he says with a soft laugh at the end. His voice now, is something I can get used to. I could listen to him read a dictionary and not get bored. It was truly amazing.  
“Wouldn’t asked if I wasn’t.” He got a kick out of that. His laugh was so breathy and light. It made me feel like I was on cloud 9. He starts walking away, still laughing at my poor attempt at a joke. It left me dazed for a minute. I had to jog to catch up with him.  
The walk to the bar was silent and slightly awkward. He kept bumping his shoulder to mine. And our hands kept brushing. That made me blush every time. If he noticed my cheeks and their redness, he chose not to say a word about it. When we get there, I open the door for him. He thanks me then takes a seat at a round table near the walls while I go grab the drinks. When I get to the table, he tries to make small talk. There’s nothing I hate more than small talk. He seems to get the picture when I only give him weak responses. He starts talking about his family, his 2 younger sisters and his parents, whom he hasn’t seen in months. He won’t say why, I understand. He asks about my family, thats a sensitive topic for me. He doesn’t push it, I send him a thankful look (which seems to be a common thing). I ask him about school, he seems to be excited to talk about this topic. He goes on and tells me that he is studying literature, wanting to become a teacher (which is a stupid idea in this economy). The way his eyes crinkle in the corners when he laughs at his own joke about a dumb poet I can’t remember the name of. Or the way he pushes his tongue against his teeth when he smiles. Or the way he talks faster when it's something he cares about. Or the way he looked as if he cared about what you were talking about. Or the way his cheeks had a red tint to them after a few drinks. Or the way he laughed at a stupid joke I had overheard at work today. We sat there for hours talking about everything and nothing. A part of me wished I could do this forever, but we were kicked out because we were being too loud. Once we got outside, it was barely 40 degrees out and I was only wearing a sweatshirt, good thing my house was just down the street. We walked in silence once again, but this time it wasn’t awkward.  
We reached my house and he walked me to my door. I feel like a schoolgirl who has just gone out with her crush and he’s kissing her goodnight, but I’m not a schoolgirl and this isn’t my high school crush. He stepped forward and shook my hand. I bet the look on my face was an odd one because he broke out into that wonderful laugh that I won’t be able to forget. He leaned forward until his forehead was touching mine. “Come on, then,” he whispered,”come on.” His lips touched mine but were gone before I could react. I opened my eyes to see him walking down my driveway, only turning around to give me a smile that made me weak at the knees.  
I got inside my house, walked straight to my bed and fell into it face first. I had this huge dorky smile on my face that made my cheeks hurt. I laid in bed that night thinking about him. I never got his name, but I won’t forget the feeling I got when his lips touched mine.

**Author's Note:**

> aha yall should follow me on tumblr its restinpiecesonedirection   
> thanks for reading!   
> this was probably pretty crapp, I haven't read it in months...


End file.
